The present invention relates to a shaving composition in the form of a post-foaming gel that contains a glyceryl acrylate/acrylic acid copolymer.
Currently, a widely used form of shaving preparation is the type referred to as a post-foaming shave gel. These post-foaming shave gels are now well-known and have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,521 (Bluard), U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,581 (Monson), U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,489 (Sisbarro), U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,111 (Su), U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,503 (Anderson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,495 (Patterson), U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,643 (Osipow), U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,556 (Barnet), U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,211 (George), U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,859 (Hartmann) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,343 (Szymczak). Such compositions generally take the form of an oil-in-water emulsion in which the post-foaming agent, generally a volatile (i.e., low boiling point) aliphatic hydrocarbon, is solubilized in the oil phase, and the water phase comprises a water-dispersible soap or interrupted soap component. The product is generally packaged in an aerosol container with a barrier, such as a piston or collapsible bag, to separate the post-foaming gel from the propellant required for expulsion of the product. The product is dispensed as a clear, translucent or opaque gel that is substantially free from foaming until it is spread over the skin, at which time it produces a foam lather generated by the volatilization of the volatile hydrocarbon foaming agent.
While currently known shave gel compositions provide excellent shaving performance, it would be highly desirable to improve the lubricity of such compositions. It would also be highly desirable to improve the gel strength of such compositions. Further, it would be highly desirable to provide a shave gel composition with improved moisturization of the skin and beard.